


everything has changed

by holly_golightly13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_golightly13/pseuds/holly_golightly13
Summary: Atsumu cornered Kita before graduation.“Come to the festival with me this summer.”Kita blinked. “I always go with you?”Atsumu blanched. “Just say you’ll go with me!”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	everything has changed

“I’m going to the festival with Kita-san this year,” Atsumu announced as soon as he and Osamu got home. It was summer training for volleyball. As third years, Atsumu and Osamu were holding open training camps to see what first-years will join the team. There were a couple of promising ones but they’re going to have to work hard if the team is going to win Nationals as Atsumu wanted. 

“We go every year with him,” Osamu stated plainly, as he took off his shoes. They made their way to their shared room, Osamu plopped down onto his bed and took out his headphones. 

“We go every year with the team and he’s there. But not like how I want. Plus, I already asked him on the last day of school,” Atsumu replied, as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“You didn’t ask him. You forced him into saying he’ll go with you. He probably doesn’t even know what that means.” Osamu reminded Atsumu. 

“Well, he still said yes!” Atsumu snapped. 

Osamu merely hummed in response as he started playing music on headphones. It was the annual festival that was held every June. Last year, the Inarizaki Boys Volleyball team participated in the parade, as they gloated their silver medal placing from the Spring Nationals. They handed out candy to children and took a photo with the mayor. The team had even made frontlines in the local news. Atsumu proudly showed his mother but Osamu merely shrugged, reminding him when a cat stuck in a tree had made the front page. Atsumu flicked him on the head. This year, they didn’t have a trophy to boast so they declined to walk in the parade.

After Spring Nationals, the third years geared up for graduation. Atsumu bitterly watched as the third years stopped coming to practice, opting to go on college visits instead. It was a flurry of paperwork, tears, and celebrations. It all happened too fast for Atsumu’s liking. He was handed the captain’s jersey from Kita. 

It felt like yesterday, they lost to Karasuno at the Spring Nationals. Atsumu wanted to win so badly. For Kita. He held back tears as the team took their bow before exiting the arena quietly. He watched Kita’s calm composure as Kita talked to the flurry of reporters. Atsumu felt a pang of rage swell up in his chest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick something. Punch someone. He wanted to feel something other than the overwhelming emptiness and disappointment. 

Kita ended his conversation with the reporters. After bowing politely, he walked back to the team and gave Aran a tight hug. He turned to Akagi as he wiped at his tears. Omimi joined in and the third years just stood there and embraced for what felt like an eternity. Kita’s head finally looked up and made eye contact with Atsumu, who was standing beside Osamu and Suna. Kita’s eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed from crying. He gave Atsumu a small smile and nodded. It was a silent exchange, it was an understanding of what had to be done next year. 

On the bus ride home from Nationals, Atsumu chose to sit next to Kita. There were enough seats for most people to sit alone. Osamu was stretched out over the aisle and Suna slumped in the row behind him. Akagi and Ginjima were ferociously tapping at their screens, probably some gaming app. Kita was seated in the middle of the bus with his head tilted towards the window.

“Mind if I join ya?” Atsumu asked as he approached Kita’s row. Kita nodded and Atsumu began putting down his duffle bag. The bus seat wasn’t very big, their thighs touched. 

Atsumu had no idea what he wanted to say. He sat there in silence, occasionally stealing glances at Kita. Kita was always quiet. It just seemed different this time. Was he disappointed? Upset? Atsumu could never read Kita quite as well as Kita could read Atsumu. Kita read a book for a bit but opted to try and sleep. Kita pushed his body farther into the side of the wall as he curled up into the seat.

Why did he have to look so cute. Oh my god. His mind screamed. Kita’s eyes fluttered shut and he crossed his arms against his shoulders. His head buried underneath the collar of the jacket he wore around him like a blanket. Atsumu was half tempted to reach out and stroke Kita’s hair but resisted. He simply placed his own track jacket on the captain’s lap which Kita graciously accepted and pulled towards his chest.

Atsumu woke Kita when they were 10 minutes away from arriving at the school. Most of the team was asleep on the bus, even Akagi settled down after his phone died. Only Suna was awake, scrolling through his phone. Akagi had begged Suna for his portable battery but Suna merely stuck his tongue out at him. Atsumu was sure that if Kita had been awake, he would’ve told Suna to share. Kita yawned when he woke up, they sat in more silence as Kita watched the landscape change through the window. Atsumu fidgeted next to him, switching between scrolling through his phone to just looking up at the ceiling of the bus. 

“Are ya excited for university, Kita-san?” Atsumu broke the silence, Kita turned to look at him. He still had Atsumu’s jacket on his lap as a blanket. 

“I think so. Lotsa things will be changing though.” Kita admits, pursuing his lips together as if he was thinking something over in his mind. 

There was a pause. Atsumu searched for something to say to keep Kita talking. 

“The more things change, the more they stay the same. “ Atsumu stated. Kita scrunched his eyebrows and laughed lightly.

“Where’d ya hear that?” Kita inquired, head tilting to look at Atsumu better.

“Some American song,” Atsumu mumbled and began picking at his nail beds. 

Kita looked at Atsumu. “Do you want things to stay the same?” 

“If ya don’t ever change then ya can’t get better.” Kita continued. But if things never changed, then they could sit here together for forever, Atsumu thought. “Evolution is good.”

Atsumu sighed, Kita sounded like a damn fortune cookie. It didn’t help the fact that at the end of March, there’ll be a Kita-sized hole in his heart. 

“You’ll be close by, right?” Atsumu didn’t want to sound too desperate but he needed to know. Kita nodded.

“I’m looking at a couple of universities but they’re all within an hour car ride,” Kita explained, Atsumu sighed with relief.

“That means you can come to all our games!” Atsumu said smugly, mouth widening into a grin. 

“I’ll come and watch you win Nationals.” Kita settled. 

“I’ll win it for you!”

“I know.” Atsumu felt his cheeks redden as he turned away from Kita’s gaze. What is it about Kita that makes Atsumu such a mess? 

They finally arrived at the high school and Kita motioned to get out of the seat. Atsumu stood up and got off, heading towards the exit. Kita went around waking up everyone and helping the coaches unload the bus. After a couple of minutes of milling around, Osamu told Atsumu that he was heading home. Atsumu wanted to wait for Kita to finish but decided to leave with his brother, only looking back once. 

Things will change after today. Kita isn’t his captain anymore. 

Atsumu realized that Kita still had his track jacket when he got home. 

-

Kita had chosen to go to a university close to home. Finally settling on the same one, Aran got a volleyball scholarship at. They were planning on being roommates. Atsumu couldn’t quite follow their conversations as much anymore, too much college jargon. It felt like a secret language they had created. They spent lunch looking at the university’s website, shoulders almost touching. Kita always had a smile on his face whenever he was around Aran. 

-

Atsumu cornered Kita before graduation. 

“Come to the festival with me this summer.” 

Kita blinked. “I always go with you?” 

Atsumu blanched. “Just say you’ll go with me!” 

Kita raised his eyebrows. “Okay.” 

“Okay. Then say it.” Atsumu said.

“Say what?” 

“Say you’ll go with me.”

“I’ll go with you.” 

So, it wasn’t the best way to ask someone on a date but it was the best Atsumu could do. It also gave Osamu bullying material for a month.

-

Atsumu’s not sure how it began, maybe it was the team sleepover where after too many shots, he stumbled into the room where Kita was changing. Maybe Atsumu was too drunk but he thought about how much he would like to run his hands across Kita’s smooth back. He ran out of the room before Kita could even speak. He stuck his head in the freezer to cool down. Not his proudest moment. 

Maybe it was when Kita made a care package for Atsumu. For the following week, or month accordingly to Osamu, Atsumu didn’t shut the fuck up about it. 

Maybe it was the countless tutoring sessions that Atsumu spent more time staring at Kita than at the problems. Did Kita always wear round glasses when studying? Did they always sit on top of his nose perfectly? Most of the sessions, Atsumu simply spent it counting how many times Kita bit his lip, or sighed, or chastised Atsumu for not making any progress. Kita always frowned when he looked at Atsumu's grades and scheduled more sessions. For someone so smart, Kita never seemed to figure out why Atsumu didn’t improve because of their sessions. 

Maybe it was when Atsumu had lost his gloves and Kita gave one of his. Atsumu continued to complain about catching frostbite.

“I’m a setter, my hands are my money makers.” Atsumu groaned.

“I’m not giving you my other glove.”

“My hand’s gonna freeze off. Yer gonna be the cause of death of the best high schooler setter in the nation.” Kita rolled his eyes and grabbed Atsumu’s hand to hold firmly. He started to rub circles into Atsumu’s skin with the pad of his thumb.

“Warm enough for ya?” 

Atsumu gulped and shook his head, he didn’t trust his voice. They continued to hold hands for the rest of the way home. Kita was the cause of death of the best high schooler setter in Japan. 

Maybe, Atsumu didn’t know when it happened but he just knew that something had changed. There was a shift in the universe, a gravitational force pulling him to Kita. It was strange. Nothing ever changes. The vendors are always the same. There’s always the same old lady selling ceramics. The takoyaki stand that gave Atsumu food poisoning still comes every year, despite Atsumu filing a complaint. What that takoyaki did to Atsumu...it was borderline a war crime. That stand should be shut down by the UN. The kick off parade is the same every year. The closing speech the mayor gives is the same. 

Why did this year feel so different?  
\- 

“Why Kita-san?” Osamu had asked when Atsumu confessed to him about his crush on the former captain a week after school ended. Atsumu was suffering from Kita deficiency. Osamu rolled his eyes and told Atsumu that he already knew. “I don’t even think yall have interacted outside of practice.” 

“Because he is perfect. And fuck you, we ate lunch together every day, thank ya very much.” Atsumu responded. Atsumu somehow managed to eat Kita’s pudding everyday. It started with incessant begging and puppy eyes. It became a problem when Kita started bringing two puddings and Atsumu still managed to eat both of them. Aran put a stop to the two puddings a day and Kita went back to only bringing one but he would always give it to Atsumu.

“Ya gonna have to find some other reason to want to be with something other than he’s perfect. Are you even interested in him or just the idea of him? You ain’t even talked to him since school stopped.”

Osamu had brought up a good point. Did Atsumu only like Kita because they spent five days a week together for the last 2 years? Atsumu hadn’t seen Kita since April. It was mid May. Was Atsumu just going to become a face in a yearbook for Kita? 

What if Kita had changed in the past month? Atsumu knew the way to get the answers to these questions, he needed to see Kita 

Oh god, what if we don’t even get along anymore. Atsumu thought as he typed out a message on his phone. 

To Kita-san:

do u want to get lunch sometime this week ? 

From Kita-san:

Sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write another chapter!!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to be a beta reader, I would appreciate it because I am scared to ask my friends lol.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know <3


End file.
